The present invention relates to multiplexed data displays and, more particular, to a novel improved multiplexed liquid crystal display utilizing varistor material for control of a multiplicity of display cells.
A multiplexed varistor-controlled liquid crystal display is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,603, issued Nov. 11, 1980 to Donald E. Castleberry, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. This form of display is capable of providing multiplexing of a large multiplicity of display cells, with a multiplexing order N typically on the order of 1,000. While this display has many advantages in the data display arts, it has been determined that reduction of the amount of capacitive crosstalk, between addressed and unaddressed cells of the display, would be highly desirable. Reduced capacitance crosstalk will increase display performance by reducing the magnitude of A.C. voltages induced between the addressed and unaddressed cell elements, which induced voltages tend to partially or fully turn-on the unaddressed display cells and also tend to prevent cells in the "off" condition from completely relaxing to a non-transmissive state. Additionally, it is also highly desirable to eliminate the high-resolution layer of auxiliary data electrodes, which is required to be fabricated upon the surface of the varistor member in one embodiment of the display of the aforementioned patent; it is also desirable to provide a device construction which will seal the dielectric layers, present between the reflective rear cell electrodes and the varistor member surface, to prevent permeation of the liquid crystal material into the dielectric layers with subsequent deterioration of multiplexed display performance.